Currently, a refining oil container of an apparatus for refining oil from waste tire is generally heated by burning fuel oil. Since the temperature of a flame generated by burning fuel oil, coal and the like is difficult to control, the generated high temperature tends to cause the tire to crack and produce fuel gas, so as to cause the produced oil to deteriorate. Therefore, not only the output rate and quality of oil are low, but also the fuel combustion causes great pollution to the environment.